creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Senjumaru Shutara/Archive 11
Archiving Just Saying This Ahead of Time. Happy early birthday! Tomorrow is your big day and I want to do this a day before. Here is your birthday worm, and I hope that you have a marvellous day tomorrow filled with cake, balloons, party hats, and more that I cannot list at the moment. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 19:48, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday and stuff I made this in five minutes. [[User talk:Jacket Mike|''Leave your hate mail here.]] 21:16, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday Your favorite lion just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. Not really that much needs to be said. Where did I put the cake? 21:49, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birfday! I say it like that because I'm old. In all seriousness, have a good birfday. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:03, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Deletions You are not allowed to delete anything in Historical Archive. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:28, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :I'll try to get on tomorrow if that's okay. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:03, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Chat Room. I see that I banned from the chat room. I haven't been in the chat room for a couple of days, can you give me more information on why I was banned? I'm more lurker then than someone who types a lot. So I'm not sure what happened. Geshtro (talk) 17:53, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Emoticons - IMPORTANT '''BEFORE' creating new emoticons please read the top of MediaWiki:Emoticons for instructions. Thank you! Shining-Armor (talk) 09:30, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey, Nox brought it to my attention that the staff training wiki is being vandalized pretty hardcore. I don't have any rights over there, so this might be best suited for you. (I assume you set all those pages up.) Seems pretty immature should be no problem to ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:21, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Will do. I'll pop in every now and then, but I don't think he'll be too much of a problem. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:27, January 9, 2015 (UTC) VCROC Thread LOLSKELETONS was the one who initially closed the thread, but he decided it was too premature. We don't need people arbitrarily deciding when a group discussion is over. It's over when there is a consensus. Likferd (talk) 02:56, January 9, 2015 (UTC) As you are a bureaucrat of the Spinpasta wiki, do you ever burst into Hermes Conrad's Bureaucrat Song in random intervals? I would. OcularFission (talk) 15:54, January 11, 2015 (UTC)OcularFission Good Morning... ... I´ve seen that you changed your username or something like this, neverthenless I left you two important messages in the PonyPasta-Wiki... Please contact me again, not important if you gave up the wiki or there happend something other... Thank you, best regards from Germany, DER HELD (talk) 08:59, April 24, 2015 (UTC) zelda creepypasta is it possible to get the content from a deleted page because i found the video of the Zelda AI creepypasta interesting and when i looked for the creepypasta page i noticed that it was deleted by you.